


we come back everytime

by wonforgyu



Series: 2am, who do you love? [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Meanie broke up 6 months ago, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonforgyu/pseuds/wonforgyu
Summary: Where Mingyu and Wonwoo broke up 6 months ago but Mingyu still drive passed Wonwoo's apartment every night.





	we come back everytime

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [RAMEANIE_PH](https://twitter.com/RAMEANIE_PH?s=17)

Wonwoo's favorite spot in his apartment is his large window, the way to the emergency or fire exit. It's his favorite part to meditate, to study for his exams and when he likes to watch people and cars down the street. He's room is located on the fourth floor of this apartment complex, just good enough to recognize the people or cars passing his street, of course, when he's wearing his glasses.

 

One night Wonwoo decided to stay up to review his notes because his exams are coming up tomorrow. He thinks city lights calm his mind and soul and it helps him concentrate with his notes. He looked down outside and sees a group of people, he thinks they're on his age, walking down the street weirdly. Wonwoo thinks they're drunk or something. Wonwoo scoffs at the sight, thinking instead of being drunk, they've should've been studying or reviewing their notes for their exams. But in the back of his mind, he understand those people who chose to just get shit face rather than studying, he understand now. Maybe, they're going through something or stressed. Wonwoo's chest tightens. He placed his hand on the left part of his chest where it's aching. _He wished he understand that sooner._

 

 

Wonwoo kinda feel sleepy, he feel his eyes are getting heavy and he might fall asleep sitting by the window if he stays there any longer. 

 

He looked outside one last time and his sleepiness flew away when he saw a familiar car in the street. His heart beats faster at that moment. He was sleepy but he's sure as hell that that is _his_ car. That's _Mingyu's car_. He said in his mind. He looks at the car and he can say that it's running slower than it's usual speed. The car is literally running slow. He watches the car until his eyes can't see it anymore. He looks at his clock at it says 1:58am. Wonwoo thinks what would Mingyu do outside at almost two am? But he brushed his thought because he shouldn't be thinking of him anymore. But. He liked thinking about Mingyu every night. He liked thinking what he is up to at the moment. He really liked worrying about him. He grips tight on his sweater paw and took a deep breath.

 

He walked through his bed and lie on it. Just at the moment he lied down, the memory starts playing on his mind.

 

 _Wonwoo_ _was waiting in Mingyu's apartment that night. He called Mingyu's phone but he's not picking up. Maybe he's on Seokmin's apartment doing their project or something. He thinks._

 

_To: Mingyu ♥️_

_Where are you? I'm here in your apartment. Please call when you see this. I love you._

 

_Sent._

 

 

_He went to Mingyu's bedroom and it's a complete mess. Yes, Mingyu is a messy person but not as messy as this. Wonwoo thought a hurricane walked passed his room._

 

_He picked the dirty clothes on the floor and put them in the laundry bin. His bed is messy too, Wonwoo changed the sheets with the newly washed ones. He went to Mingyu's study table and it's as shit at the bed too. His drafting materials are scattered on it. There are so many crumpled papers on the table and even on the floor. He started collecting the papers and throwing it to the trashcan._

 

_It's 11pm and Mingyu's still not here. He checked his phone that he left on the kitchen table and there are no texts and calls from Mingyu. Wonwoo sighed and thought "Stay a little longer, Wonwoo."_

 

_Wonwoo didn't realized he fell asleep on the kitchen table waiting for Mingyu, he was awaken by the noise on the door and he sees Mingyu walking side by side. His hair is messy. His shirt is tainted with beer. He can't even open his eyes properly. He looked at the clock, it says 2:00am._

 

_"Hey, where have you been?" Wonwoo said walking towards Mingyu._

_Mingyu frowned at him. "What are you doing here?" He blurted._

_"I texted you, I said I'm here. Wait, why are you so drunk?" Wonwoo said wrapping his arms around the younger. He can smell the younger's breath and it smells alcohol._

_Mingyu swats the older's arms and walks passed him. "Just because." He said._

 

_Wonwoo felt a pang on his chest, Mingyu never did that. He usually welcomes his arms and get small to his hugs. He even asks for more touch. Lately, he's resisting the touch but not like this._

 

_"What do you mean 'just because' Mingyu? I thought you're doing some projects." Wonwoo said as calm as he could even though his on the verge of crying because of the younger's attitude toward him._

 

_"I got drunk because I want to. That's all." He said while walking through his bed room._

_Wonwoo followed him. "Drinking alone? Never telling me what you're up to? Leaving your apartment in total mess? Do you think that's right, Mingyu?" He said a little annoyed._

 

_"What is it to you?" Mingyu said bluntly._

 

_"What is it to me, Mingyu? It's important because you're my boyfriend, I'd like to know what you're up to. I'm worried you know?" He said, his voice is shaking but he still managed to say that._

_"Then don't worry, I'm an adult. I can manage." He said, he's looking at the older with an annoyed face. As if he's annoyed at his existence._

 

_"What's your problem, Mingyu?" Wonwoo said._

_"My problem?" Mingyu said laughing. "I have many of it, including you." He said bluntly._

 

_Wonwoo's heart drops at Mingyu's statement. Mingyu has problems and he is included? What does he meant by that?_

 

_"Me? What do you mean? What did I do?" Wonwoo said, his body  is shaking and he feels cold right now. Mingyu's apartment never felt this cold, especially when he's with Mingyu. But right now, everything's cold._

_"Yes. You're annoying. When I need you, you're not there. When I don't, you never shut up. I'm getting sick of it."  He said._

 

 _Wonwoo's tears fell at that moment, he thinks everything he did, he was just always checking up on him to know what he's up to. Is it bad? He may sometimes miss his calls, but that's because he's busy for school, and he makes it up to him right away. Why would Mingyu dare to say those hurtful words._   _"I'll never hurt you." Those are the words he should say right now like what he's doing everynight before sleeping. Wonwoo wiped his tears with the sleeve of his sweater. But the tears won't stop falling._

_"W-why would you say that?" Wonwoo said._

 

_Mingyu looked at him. Usually, when Mingyu sees Wonwoo crying over something he hugs him tight and kisses his eyelids until he stops crying. And Wonwoo would smile at him and they end up cuddling on Mingyu's bed. Just like that, the little fights are forgotten, it's like there's only the two of them in this world. But Mingyu right now is not like that. He was just looking at Wonwoo without an expression. Wonwoo thinks he's just drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying nor what he's doing._

 

_"You asked me." He said._

_"Mingyu, please? What is that? I was always here for you. I always check up on you. I take care of you. I always put up the mess you make. I do it because you're my boyfriend. Because it's my responsibility. Even though you sometimes didn't do the same. It's okay because I love you." He said above those tears that's falling._

 

_"I never asked you to do that." He said. He still not giving Wonwo proper answer until now._

_"I just want to know what's up. What's your problem. I just want you to tell me everything." He said a little desperately._

 

_"I don't want to talk. If you can't have that, then leave me." He said. They had serious fights before. Recently they're fighting a lot over little useless things but Mingyu never said those words. He was just shutting his door real hard and sleeping while Wonwoo stays on the couch, or sometimes, he's leaving a note saying he went back to his home. Never those words. Wonwoo thinks Mingyu's too drunk to think straight. He thinks that the alcohol that's talking, not Mingyu. Mingyu would never say that._

_"No, you're drunk Mingyu. You don't mean that." He said as his chest tightens and it's so hard to breathe. He grabbed Mingyu's arms. The younger flinched at the touch._

 

_"Actually, no. I mean it." He said, he's getting more annoyed. He just want to sleep. He just want this to end this conversation. He just want to end this. Wonwoo took off his hand. His world stops for a moment._

_"Please leave." He said, pushing the older outside a little strong that the older fell on his feet._

 

_That moment he knew he needed to run away. Run away from the pain. Run away from Mingyu, who caused the pain. He didn't know what he did wrong. But all he can think right now is to run._

 

 

Wonwoo sighed. Thinking about that makes his tears fall. It's been 6 months but he still think about it. He felt his heart was pricked by 100 needles, all at once. That feeling when you hear all those goodbyes, said all at once? That's the feeling.

 

 

 

 

Wonwoo was awaken at his bestfriend's call. It's 2:13am and right now he's talking with Soonyoung on the phone because the latter can't sleep. Wonwoo get  up from the bed and walks to the window. He watches the city lights and those cars passing his street.

 

"You can go here if you want, tomorrow's Saturday, we don't have classes." He said softly.

"Really?" Soonyoung said a little louder in excitement. 

"Shhh! So loud. Yes, bring food. We can play video games if you want." Wonwoo said.

"Oh my God! Wonununu! I love you so much, you are the best bestfriend!" He said. You can hear that he excitedly grabbed his keys because it made a sound.

 

When Wonwoo looked down, he saw that familiar car again. His heart races again. The car is running slowly. As if he's seizing the time his passing by the street. Soonyoung on the other line was suddenly forgotten. He watches the car until it disappeared from his sight. 

"WONUUUUUUU!" Soonyoung shouts on the other line.

"What? Why are you shouting?" Wonwoo said annoyed.

 

"What what? I was asking what do you want for the nth times and you're not fucking listening?" Soonyoung said. Wonwoo can imagine the frown on his face.

 

"Okay, sorry. Fries please. And some chips. Thank you" He said and Soonyoung said "Ok" and hung up the phone.

 

 

 

 

On the other night, Wonwoo sits on his window and writing his short story, it's a requirement for school and Wonwoo thinks he can get inspiration by the breeze of the wind, the city lights, and the peaceful noise of the car. Yes, Wonwoo finds it peaceful. It's 2am when he's on the last paragraph. He sight and closed his eyes to think. When he opened his eyes, looked down and saw the car again passing by his street. Wonwoo starts to think that maybe Mingyu's driving by that street for him. Maybe he wants to see him? Maybe he wants him again. Maybe he always drive passed his apartment everynight. Wonwoo brushed off his wishful thoughts. But it never leave his mind. Then he decided to wait for Mingyu's car everynight.

 

 

Wonwoo's right. Every night at 2am, Mingyu's car passes his street. He made sure he wakes up at 2am and wait for him to pass by. Wonwoo felt happy that it's not just a wishful thinking, that Mingyu still driving by his street, even though it's not his way home or something. Sometimes, Wonwoo feels disappointed when Mingyu didn't pass by at 2am. Wonwoo can't sleep that night. He get up from his bed and went to his window. It's past 4am. He scratches his eyes when he thought he's just seeing things. He picked his eyeglasses up and wore it. He's right. It's Mingyu's car. He felt relieved.

 

Wonwoo doesn't know why he's happy and excited everynight thinking he'll see Mingyu's car. He remembered _that_ last night they talked. It still hurts but he can't be mad at Mingyu. Yes he was mad a little but it fades away. He should be mad but he's not. Because he's Wonwoo. Because he loves Mingyu so much, but he needed a little time. That night Wonwoo almost wished that Mingyu would come back. He wished that Mingyu knows that he's not mad _anymore_. That he misses him too much, too much, to still be mad at him. He wished that he knows Wonwoo never forgets Mingyu. He wished that when Mingyu was calling him up the day after that incident he picked it up. He wished that when he finally picked up the phone and Mingyu started talking, he didn't hang up. He wished. Because for the past 6 months, in the back of his mind, he still thinks what Mingyu is up to every night.

 

 

It's Friday night and Wonwoo is sitting by his window, wearing his favorite sweat pants, his green sweater too big so that it makes a sweater paw. He remembers whose sweater is this. He smiled. He has his book on his hand and reading it with his eyeglasses on. It seems like he was just reading but he's actually waiting for something, or _someone._

 

He's almost done with his book when looked at the clock. It's 2:30am. He blinks rapidly to fight his heavy eyes. He looked down and he sees the car. His heart beats rapidly, faster, and faster. His whole body is shaking, he almost drop his book. Because he sees the car and it's not moving. It's being parked across his street. He climbed off of the window and he placed his book on his bedside table. He drinks water to calm himself. He wants to go outside but his feet are not moving. It's like his body is frozen. He took a deep breath. He just want to check if Mingyu's in the car. He'll do it subtly. He'll hide. He really wants to see Mingyu but he doesn't want to get caught. We walked through the door. He'll do it. He always want to see Mingyu again. _He thinks_. Before opening his door, he took a deep breath. But when he open it, there's someone standing in front of him.

Everything froze. He looked up at him. Those same eyes, same dreamy eyes. Same lips, same red lips. Same pointed nose. Same face. Same beautiful face the missed so much. It's him. It's _his_ Mingyu. His knees melt at Mingyu's gaze. He still look the same. Wonwoo still see him as the perfect guy, with all those imperfections. The perfect guy for him. 

 

 

 

"Hi." Mingyu said. His hand are on his back He looks at his eyes. Mingyu offered his hand revealing a piece of Tulip his holding. Wonwoo looks at the Tulip. It's his favorite flower. He looks at Mingyu and smiles at him.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading this. I'll write the part two soon, probably Mingyu's POV and what happens next. 
> 
> For Meanie shippers, please participate to our Meanie Fanfest survey, you can see the survey form at [VERNAL EQUINOX 2018 pinned post](https://twitter.com/meaniefanfest?s=17)
> 
> Suggestions and advices are highly appreciated, you can leave comment here, in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/onlyforwonu) or dm me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/home)  
> Thank you, all the love goes to you, SVT, and MEANIE.


End file.
